


Sneaky Snickerdoodles

by Ace_Avenger



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Avenger/pseuds/Ace_Avenger
Summary: Domestic life with Steve is never boring, especially during the holidays when both of you are sneaking downstairs for the cookies you made together for Christmas.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Sneaky Snickerdoodles

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic Steve Rogers is all I need in life. Thank you.

You snuck down the stairs of your house in the dark. It was super late at night, everything was dead silent and you made sure it stayed that way by being as quiet as possible.

One step creaked a little and you froze with a wince.

Nothing moved.

You sighed softly and kept moving until you reached the main floor and started for the kitchen.

Not even touching the light switch, you went towards the counter and used the light of the pale moon outside the window to find what you were looking for; the tin of cookies.

With a smile on your face, you grabbed the tin and opened it, peeking inside. A snickerdoodle cookie sat on top of the many others inside and you snatched it quickly.

You were just about to close the tin when you paused and glanced back down at the other cookies.

_Maybe just one more…_

You grabbed another one and looked at the two now in your hand.

_Okay, three._

You grabbed a third and quickly closed the tin, not wanting to slip up and eat every cookie you just made the day before.

_Time to go._

You took a bite of a snickerdoodle and turned around to start heading up the stairs again. As soon as you turned, you saw a figure standing in the doorway. You froze in place and stared at them. They reached for the light switch and flipped it on, revealing who it was. Steve.

You stayed frozen, staring at him as he raised an eyebrow, looking between you and the cookies in your hands.

“You know, we’re supposed to save those for Christmas,” he said and then crossed his arms over his dark grey shirt.

You nodded sheepishly and avoided his eyes. You heard him chuckle and he stepped forward towards you. You glanced up and saw him right in front of you, looking back down at you.

“To be honest,” he started, taking a cookie from your hands. “I was just craving one of these when I noticed you weren’t in bed with me.”

You swallowed your bite of cookie and smiled a little.

“I thought I could sneak down here without waking you up.”

“And I could hear you trying your best.” he flashed a smile before biting into his cookie.

You rolled your eyes and went to lean against the counter. “Sorry, I’m not a super soldier who just sneaks around for a living.”

“Hey, I do way more than that. I smack people with my shield, too,” he added, standing beside you to lean against the counter now.

You both ate your cookies in silence for a few minutes. You glanced over at the clock on the wall. 3 AM. You both should be dead asleep right now.

“Are you ever going to tell me what you got me for Christmas?” he asked after a moment, glancing over at you.

You shrugged with a grin on your face. “Can’t. It’ll ruin the surprise. You going to tell me what you got for me?”

“Absolutely not.” he shook his head a little, going to stand in front of you. “I worked really hard to get what I got for you and I am not just going to let that surprise slip.”

“What if we just open one present each tonight?” you asked, lowering your voice a little as you wrapped your arms around him.

He furrowed his brow a bit. “And ruin the magic of Christmas? Not happening.”

“I’m not saying we ruin Christmas magic. I’m just saying I want to see the look on your face when you see what I got you.”

“Nope. We are not doing that.” he laughed, pulling you closer in a hug. “Christmas day. We can wait that long.”

You sighed and nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. We can do it.”

“In the meantime, we should go to bed,” he said and pulled away a little to look down at you.

“I’m not tired at all,” you admitted.

Steve sighed and nodded. “Me either to be honest.” he glanced around before looking towards the living room, “Well, we have cookies and we have a ton of Christmas movies to get through before Christmas this weekend,” he said. “We could try to get through maybe one or two tonight.”

“It’s three in the morning, Steve,” you reminded him.

“So? We were both up anyway for cookies and neither of us can sleep. Might as well enjoy some time together and celebrate some more Christmas,” he smiled, his bright blue eyes lighting up.

You broke out in a smile and nodded. “I like that.”

“Good. You get a movie started up for us and I’ll go get something really quick,” he said and kissed you on the cheek and then started for the stairs. You watched him for a moment before heading into the living room to find a movie you would both enjoy. You turned on the Christmas lights of the Christmas tree in the corner of the room and smiled as everything lit up around you. Christmas was the best.

***

A while later, Steve came into the living room as you finally chose a movie. You looked up at him as he carried in two mugs of a steaming hot drink, the tin of cookies carefully under his arm, and a huge blanket hanging over his shoulders.

He walked over to you on the couch and handing you a mug. You took it and saw it was hot cocoa. He placed the tin of cookies on the table and sat beside you, wrapping the blanket around both his and your shoulders now, keeping you very warm.

“And what wonderful movie selection did you make for us tonight?” he asked as you took a sip of your drink.

“Hallmark movie, of course,” you grinned.

“Ah, of course. How could I not guess that?” he teased. You playfully bumped his shoulder and then leaned against him as the movie started. He looked down at you with a smile and took your chin, lifting it so he could kiss you on the lips lightly.

“I love you,” he said softly, staring into your eyes.

“I love you too,” you smiled back and kissed him again. You pulled away after a moment and looked towards the TV. “But not as much as Hallmark Christmas movies,” you smiled to yourself.

He laughed and shook his head. “Yeah, I know,” he joked. You leaned your head against his chest and watched the movie with him and enjoyed your cookies and cocoa.

***

“Sleepy head.” a voice whispered to you, waking you up a bit. You mumbled and turned your head. “Hey, it’s morning. We have to get up and do stuff now,” you finally got out of your sleepy state, recognizing Steve’s groggy morning voice.

“Hm?” you mumbled and slowly opened your eyes, seeing him standing over you.

“We fell asleep watching our movies last night. Did you know you ate all of the cookies?” he smiled a little.

“That’s a lie and you know it,” you said, sitting up a little and rubbing your tired eyes.

“Either way, we are definitely making more cookies today because we actually did eat all of them last night.”

You laughed lightly and noticed the empty cookie tin on the table along with your two empty mugs.

“I have work soon, don’t I?” you asked. Steve nodded and picked up the mugs.

“Same here. We need to get ready. Can’t be late,” he said and took the mugs through the doorway.

You got off the couch slowly and stretched for a minute before walking towards the kitchen. Steve met you in the doorway and placed a mug of cider in your hand.

“Something to wake you up,” he said and kissed your forehead quickly. He moved past you and stopped to look back at you. “Hey,”

You turned to look at him and smiled.

“I had a wonderful time last night. We’re definitely having another late night movie and cookie night again,” he said softly with a smile on his face.

“I did too. We will definitely do that,” you responded happily. He flashed another smile before turning and walking towards the stairs.

“Love you! A lot!” he called out.

“Love you more!” you called back and laughed a little. You leaned against the countertop and drank your cider, a smile still etched on your face from the events of last night.


End file.
